


In Your Sunday Best

by Daphnean



Series: My EXO Challenge [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: He had no idea who Naked Yoga Man was, nor was Kyungsoo really inclined to find out.





	

Who in the hell even does yoga naked?

This was the question Kyungsoo asked himself nearly every morning as he got ready for work. He supposed the answer was “the tall man across the street” but that didn’t make it any easier to process at five in the morning when all he wanted to see was the steam rising from his morning tea, not pasty ass-cheeks and poorly dyed red hair.

Kyungsoo had been absolutely enamored with his home from the first open house. He’d just been promoted at the gallery; Yifan stepping down from manager to focus on his own art, and the bump up in pay had been enough to finally get him out of his apartment. The house had matched all of his requirements; a decent yard, a large kitchen, and lots of natural light.

He’d met most of his neighbors and found them to be pleasant as well, which was another bonus. In the house to the left was Kim Joonmyun. The cheerful man was a joyful househusband who’d brought over gluten-free muffins one afternoon to introduce himself. Most mornings he’d be in his personalized flannel pajamas and slippers, waving his son Jongin off to school as he got the paper. His wife, Sunyoung, was a pediatrician and very busy, so Kyungsoo had only seen her in passing.

On his right were newlyweds Sehun and Zitao. Most days he rarely saw them, as Sehun worked as a bartender and Zitao was a nurse, but some evenings he could hear them bickering as he unlocked the front door. When Zitao got flustered enough he’d start spouting things off angrily in Chinese, which always got Sehun in even more of a huff. Despite all of the drama, from what he could hear when he opened his windows at night, Kyungsoo was certain most of their arguments ended amicably.

Yet he had no idea who Naked Yoga Man was, nor was Kyungsoo really inclined to find out. Said man had lawn gnomes in his front yard and apparently a disdain for curtains. He also drove a beat up van with a giant red phoenix airbrushed along the side that Kyungsoo could hear grumbling from streets away when he arrived home from work.

One might argue (Byun Baekhyun was said one), that Kyungsoo himself should buy some curtains. Kyungsoo, in fact, had curtains which he liked to open in the mornings to enjoy the sun while he had tea. It shouldn't be his responsibility to remind yoga man of his nudity. There were children in the neighborhood for God’s sake! If he was going to perform naked yoga (which he wouldn’t) he at least won’t be parading himself in front of a large open window in his living room for the whole street to ogle.

That said, Kyungsoo was not confrontational besides heated glares and under his breath mumblings. Baekhyun had said he was all bark and no bite until Kyungsoo had swiftly kicked him in the shins during one of their more recent staff meetings. So perhaps he was a bit confrontational, but he was certain that this problem could be resolved without him having to deal with his ridiculous neighbor.

His first attempt: leaving a pair of curtains on the man’s doorstep one evening. Perhaps he just couldn’t afford them? Or prioritized his lawn gnome collection over proper yoga attire? Whatever the reason may be, Kyungsoo was certain that this would solve his problem.

The next morning he was blindsided with rage as he saw the new curtains up and parted so that Naked Yoga Man’s body was on display, just as visible as before. At least he had taken the gift? It took away from the hideous lawn ornaments? Kyungsoo let his head fall against the counter and groaned loudly to the empty kitchen.

His second attempt was Joonmyun. On one of his weekdays off, Kyungsoo found the older man in his garden, humming softly as he watered his azaleas. How someone who wore socks with sandals could not only be married but have also had a child Kyungsoo didn’t know, but he couldn’t deny the other man was absolutely a delight to speak with most days.

“Kyungsoo.” The sunscreen on Joonmyun's nose wasn’t blended in well. “Have you been well? Eating all right as a bachelor? I remember those days. So much ramen.”

Joonmyun was laughing as if he had said the most humorous anecdote and so Kyungsoo replied with a smile of his own. “I actually cook fairly well when I can be bothered with it. Do you have a moment?”

“Of course.” He brushed some dirt from his khaki shorts and smiled even more pleasantly. “What did you need to talk about?”

Kyungsoo sighed. “Our neighbor across the street? With the van that was dated as hell back in the eighties?”

Whatever he said must have been funny, because Joonmyun chuckled, eyes crescents with amusement. “I know Chanyeol wouldn’t like people talking about his baby that way.”

Filing the name away for future use, Kyungsoo directed the conversation back to the whole reason for his topic. “Yes, well I’d prefer not to see his naked yoga routine every morning.”

“Oh.” Joonmyun’s face was splotchy with his flush, and he ran a hand through his hair. “Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“No, because in all honesty it is his house. He can perform naked yoga until he passes out if he wants and really I have no say unless I want to be a huge asshole and report him indecent exposure. But at this point I’m just considering walling up my favorite window in the house because I really don’t need to see that much of anyone every morning.”

Joonmyun tutted. “Chanyeol’s very easygoing despite his…quirks. I’m sure he’d accommodate somehow. Maybe he could do his routine a bit earlier or later?”

That was a logical conclusion which left only one option; confrontation. Kyungsoo wrapped the conversation up quickly, promising to bring over some of his macadamia nut and dark chocolate brownies for Joonmyun when he stopped by again.

That night after a shower, he tried to read one of his favorite novels, but the future conversation loomed in his head like rolling thunder. Soon there’d be a storm.

\--

Two days later he was off again, dressed in one of his old t-shirts from the band he had performed with throughout college and a pair of worn jeans as he walked across the street to Naked Yoga Man (Chanyeol’s) front door. He paused, for a moment, gathering the energy to deal with the oncoming discussion when all too quickly the door opened and he was on his back in the grass and staring at Chanyeol’s bare chest.

“For fuck’s sake do you even wear clothes at all?!” Kyungsoo shoved the man off of him, sitting up and rubbing his temples.

Chanyeol landed on the grass, and it was now Kyungsoo could see he was actually wearing pants. And laughing. He was laughing to the point one eye was squinting more than the other as he slapped the lawn with his amusement.

Kyungsoo wanted to strangle him, fists white knuckled as he tried to keep his composure.

“Nice to meet you too,” Chanyeol finally mustered out a sentence, still grinning wildly, hair a curly red mess over his forehead. “You’re the owl from across the street.”

With a hiss, Kyungsoo replied, “I wish I was a bat so I could be blind to your ridiculous morning yoga rituals!”

Chanyeol suddenly matched his hair, cheeks and even his chest red with embarrassment. “You could see me?”

“Of course I could fucking see you! Did you think doing yoga in front of an uncovered window was going to magically make your pale ass invisible?” His breathing was rough as he let out every last bit of frustration at the ridiculousness that was this entire situation.

“Oh.”

Chanyeol’s stunned expression did nothing to dissuade his anger. “Oh. That’s all you have to say.”

The redhead chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “I didn’t realize I was so pasty. Maybe I should have taken Jongdae’s offer up about tanning.”

“Or you could stop parading yourself in front of your window every morning so I can have my tea in peace,” Kyungsoo added, letting his head fall into his hands. “And your lawn gnomes are another story.”

“Sure you haven’t enjoyed the view?” Chanyeol was propped up with his elbow, chin resting in his hand as he wriggled his eyebrows. “Maybe I can invite you over one morning for a closer look?”

Kyungsoo snorted. “I have taste. And I prefer to get to the naked step after a few dates.”

“So you want a date then? I could make up for all of those troubled mornings by buying dinner? Taking us to the movies?” Chanyeol seemed so eager, leaning forward slightly, closer to Kyungsoo still.

“Only if the restaurant has decent pasta and we’re going to see a movie of my choosing.”

The fall must have been severe. Perhaps this was some sort of vivid hallucination as a result of too much exposure to Naked Yoga Man’s flexibility. Either way, he had just agreed to go on a date with someone who had an airbrushed van and a gnome holding a sign that said “There’s no place like Gnome” in his front yard.

Chanyeol was unaffected, grin as maniacal as before. “Around seven next Friday? We can catch a late film?”

“I’m driving.” Chanyeol did have a really nice body, even if he had already seen far too much of it. And his voice was…low, nice.

Kyungsoo was still going to blame all this on the fall, especially that feeling in his stomach when Chanyeol’s expression went softer, doe eyes warm with delight. That smile was infectious. He was feverish from it.

This had been a terrible mistake.

\--

Kyungsoo’s kettle was shrill as it sang the same worn out tune of morning. He was in one of Chanyeol’s old t-shirts and some faded pajama pants as he poured the water into his favorite tea mug. From his vantage point in the kitchen he could see Chanyeol in the living room, nude as he was every morning, stretching as his yoga dvd started up.

“Close the damn curtains, Yeol, for God’s sake.” Kyungsoo stirred his tea with exasperation.

Chanyeol grinned over his shoulder at him. “Just admit it. You want to keep me to yourself.”

“Fine, whatever lets you sleep at night. Just do it before you give Joonmyun a heart attack.”

The taller man drew the curtains closed with a chuckle. “I love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Joonmyun's my favorite character. Also I must have a thing for Kyungsoo swearing because he always does so excessively in my fics.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
